Honest Hearts
Honest Hearts is the second add-on for Fallout: New Vegas, developed by Obsidian Entertainment and published by Bethesda Softworks. Synopsis After the First Battle of Hoover Dam, Caesar sent Ulysses to the Great Salt Lake to rally the White Legs to destroy New Canaan. With his help, the White Legs found a large supply of weapons. The White Legs then destroyed New Canaan, sending Joshua Graham (also known as "The Burned Man"), and the New Canaanites to Zion Canyon, where the Dead Horses stand with them against Caesar. The Courier then arrives in the Zion Canyon and meets the Burned Man, Joshua Graham, who is surprised that it is a different Courier than Ulysses that came to him, as he had figured Ulysses would come to murder him. This sparks the beginning of Honest Hearts. Honest Hearts takes you on an expedition to the unspoiled wilderness of Utah’s Zion National Park. Things go horribly wrong when your caravan is ambushed by a White Legs raiding band. As you try to find a way back to the Mojave, the Courier becomes embroiled in a war between tribes and a conflict between a New Canaanite missionary and the mysterious Burned Man. The decisions the player character makes will determine the fate of Zion. Crafting The Honest Hearts add-on adds new crafting recipes to the game that make use of the Survival skill. Unlike recipes added by the previous add-on Dead Money, most recipes added by Honest Hearts do not require add-on-specific items or perks. Most recipes are available from the start of the game, provided the player has the necessary skill level and ingredients. Notable new recipes include a method of turning one fission battery and 5 drained energy cells into 25 energy cells, as well as being able to make homebrewed Nuka-Cola and homebrewed Sunset Sarsaparilla at a campfire using the appropriate ingredients, (Nevada agave fruit and barrel cactus fruit for the Nuka-Cola, and Nevada agave fruit together with a xander root for the Sunset Sarsaparilla). There are four new gecko-backed armor types that may be crafted. They require tanned green gecko hides. Green gecko hides are only available in Zion. Honest Hearts also adds the most effective poison resistance chem in the game with blood shield, which is able to be crafted with components available in the Mojave Wasteland, but very commonly available within Zion Canyon. The add-on has also introduced two new ways of crafting scrap metal. You can create 1 scrap metal at a workbench by either combining a metal cooking pan, metal cooking pot and a pot together or by combining a butter knife, a metal spoon, a fork and a tin plate. The recipes are listed in the crafting menu as "Cookery-to-metal" and "Meals-to-metal" respectively. Characters * Waking Cloud * White Bird }} Creatures Factions Items Ammunition * .45 Auto Armor and clothing Consumables Weapons Weapon mods Other items World objects Locations Quests The XP that is rewarded for quests is variable depending upon your level when the quests are completed. The total XP split between the main storyline quests is approximately 3000 XP at levels 1-4 and 22000 XP at levels 45-50, the secondary quest XP ranges from 75 XP per quest to 550 XP per quest. Perks Achievements/Trophies Notes * Honest Hearts is the only DLC which does not have a warning screen before visiting the new area. The only warnings you receive are through dialogue with Jed. * Installing Honest Hearts will remove the ability to use the campfire during combat. This is due to the implementation of the Home on the Range perk. * Skill books are only found as random loot in Honest Hearts. See ''Fallout: New Vegas'' skill books for details. * Like Dead Money, you are not allowed to take companions with you into Zion. However, unlike Dead Money, Honest Hearts does not force them out of your party, you must do this yourself if you wish to proceed. * Honest Hearts, like all add-ons, raises the level cap by 5. * Equipment is not taken from the player at the beginning of the add-on, however, the maximum weight limit is decreased due to the length of the journey. 100 pounds of equipment can be taken if you have the Strong Back or Pack Rat perks, or have a minimal Survival skill of 50, or pass the Speech check when talking to Jed Masterson, or pass the Speech check of 50 when talking to Ricky. Without these perks/skill levels, you will have a weight limit of 75. * The player is able to return to Zion after completing the add-on, however, followers still cannot accompany you. They also cannot be left waiting at the northern passage, and instead will return to their home (ED-E back to Primm, etc.). This is due to the 14-day length of the trip to Zion. * Honest Hearts features weather, adding rain and overcast skies to the game. * When the add-on is completed, you can purchase the new weapons from the add-on, such as the tomahawk, the fire bomb, the war club, the yao guai gauntlet, the .45 Auto pistol and the .45 Auto submachine gun and their respective mods, as well as the ammunition from shops around the Mojave Wasteland. * It's important to note that after completion of the add-on, most unique non-player characters will have left Zion. * If you choose to defeat the White Legs and allow the Dead Horses and Sorrows tribes to remain in Zion, after the main quest is finished, Dead Horses and Sorrows tribe members will still be at their respective camps and are peaceful to the Courier. * After the main quest is finished, Dead Horses and Sorrows tribe members can be killed for loot without receiving negative Karma. If you are seen attacking a Dead Horse, the entire tribe becomes permanently hostile. * As with Dead Money, there are no noticeable repercussions in the Mojave for your actions in Zion. This frees your normally "good" or "bad" character to complete quests in ways they usually wouldn't without affecting the Mojave. * The only major merchant in Honest Hearts is Joshua Graham as passing a speech check will allow you to purchase medical supplies from Daniel, whose caps and items are limited. * Many tribals are well-equipped, you can find some weapons that are rare in the Mojave Wasteland. * You can take the Animal Friend perk to face fewer hostile creatures. * None of the vehicles in Zion will explode. * It is possible to pickpocket any main character, such as Joshua Graham, Daniel or Follows-Chalk while they are asleep. Regardless, you cannot pickpocket their unique weapons and apparel. * Loading Honest Hearts does not change the spore plants or spore carriers in Vault 22, they are still "empty" when searched. * Tribal apparel brought back to the Mojave from Zion is not considered 'faction' by followers. That is, they will carry/wear it. * After completing Honest Hearts main story you will be unable to start or finish the side quests as most of the main characters will have left Zion. * There are many skeletal remains strewn about Zion, most likely campers killed by the fallout referenced in Randall Clark's terminal entries. * The Vault Boy/Girl is mirrored when selecting apparel from this DLC — they look to the right instead of the left. Behind the scenes * Honest Hearts was first hinted at via in-game graffiti,The in-game graffiti in question can be found in the game's "nvdlcgraffiti" folder, sharing the filename "nvgraffitihonesthearts". They read: : "Where's New Canaan, anyway?" : "The Burned Man Walks!" : "Joshua Graham Lives!" sparking speculation that it would be the next add-on. This speculation was seemingly confirmed when ZeniMax registered "Honest Hearts" as a trademark.[http://www.trademarkia.com/honest-hearts-85198870.html Honest Hearts - trademark by ZeniMax Media Inc. Rockville, MD - Serial Number: 85198870] The graffiti hinting at Honest Hearts refers to Joshua Graham, and New Canaan, which were originally to appear in Van Buren, Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3 project.Burham Springs design documentNew Canaan design document * Honest Hearts was again hinted at in the game files of the Dead Money add-on, with the inclusion of an unused snow globe for Zion National Park, and further suggesting it would be the next DLC in line for release after Dead Money.Unused snow globe model found in the Dead Money game file under the folder named "FNVDLC02" * Joshua Sawyer has indicated that the title of this add-on is a reference to Brigham Young's aphorism, "Honest hearts produce honest actions".[http://web.archive.org/web/20130209011941/formspring.me/JESawyer/q/165839964616040389 I heard you went to Zion National Park? Did you find any Honest Hearts there? @ Formspring] * J.E. Sawyer also revealed that the story of Honest Hearts drew inspiration from the Utah War and Mountain Meadows Massacre.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring Bugs Gallery Honest-Heartsburing1.jpg|Joshua Graham Honestheartsscreen 05B.jpg|Follows-Chalk FNVHH White Legs attack promo.jpg|White Legs tribal Honestheartsscreen 03B.jpg|A giant spore plant Honestheartsscreen 06B.jpg|The Eastern Virgin entrance Honestheartsscreen 04B.jpg|Some tribal paintings on a canyon wall Honestheartsscreen 01B.jpg|Zion National Park Rockdraw.png|A painting of the Burned Man in Zion Honest Hearts Steam banner.jpg|Steam banner Videos References Category:Honest Hearts de:Honest Hearts (Add-On) es:Honest Hearts fi:Honest Hearts fr:Honest Hearts nl:Honest Hearts pl:Szczere Serca pt:Honest Hearts ru:Honest Hearts uk:Honest Hearts